


Cryptic feelings

by MercurialComet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm not sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: How I feel that little puzzle went down in Overwatch.
You need to read this fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcaneAdagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdagio/gifts).



> I don't have accented letters, so, sorry about that.

Those who broke the puzzle: Satya, Lucio, Bastion, Lena, and Jamison.

 

Satya's fingers casually danced over the keyboard as she effortlessly broke the encryptions that the "Sombra" character had hidden their private information behind. When she finished, she went towards the kitchen, contacting Zarya, Mei, Hanzo, and Jesse to meet up in her room.

 

It took Lucio two hours tops to solve these problems that Sombra placed in the group chat. He decided to keep his notes quiet, just in case there were some more "personal files". Although he did show Hana and Genji. And with Genji came Zenyatta.

 

Bastion and Lena met up and **slaughtered** the codes. The only people that are aware of their success are themselves, Angela, the Amari's, and Winston.

 

Jamison- Jamie- Junkrat- he doesn't really care, sneaked around enough to piece together enough information to solve the thing on his own. As he was showing Roadhog, some random purple-skinned woman showed up to read it.

* * *

Those who read in black and white: Lucio, Lena, Zarya, Jesse, Jamie, Mako.

Satya didn't even read the rewards of her work right off the bat, finding it all to be a rather primitive game on a rather primitive program.

Zarya and Jesse went through the history, laughing at the searches they saw ("Whale noises 12 hours?!")) and noticing that there was nothing really that private.

Everyone who had access to it sent a copy of it to their own devices.

* * *

 

Those who read between the lines: Satya, Mei, Bastion, Jamison, Hanzo, Genji, Zenyatta, Hana, Angela, Fareeha, Ana, Winston, Amelie.

Satya and Mei looked at each other after looking over the screen, the words hidden by white font, only revealed when Satya accidentally highligted everything( as was Vishkar email/messaging policy). "We keep this quiet."

"Agreed"

Bastion noticed flaws in the code, and after translating them in his head, read everything. Now he understood why tensions were high before he came into a room.

But he had to ask himself, why wasn't his history on there?

Jamie hated it when people didn't think he was smart. Sure he was a bit crazy and over the top, but to survive in Aust- that hell, you needed to be smart. But reading that comment, he almost felt like he was back in that stupid wasteland, trying to avoid the radiation and just hoping against hope for some international help.

Hanzo, Genji, and Zenyatta all read theirs at the same time.

Hana was starting to wonder who the hell Sombra thought they were. But she couldn't help but  **wonder**.

Angela, Fareeha, and Ana cried and held each other.

Winston simply brushed it off and continued with his work.

Widowmaker was confused. Who was this Gerard? Amelie? She can't understand this.

* * *

Those who knew of it's existence: Jack and Gabriel

Gabriel wish he could break the cipher, he knew Sombra was up to something.

* * *

The one who avoided the storm: Torbjorn


End file.
